Off To England
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Akhiko and Misaki jet off to England. Whilst over there Akihiko gets jealous, and Misaki meets a new special friend.
1. Let's go to England

Misaki Takahashi, aged nineteen, had just started the first week of his summer break. And what a perfect way to spend his time: being with his one true love. Yeah right! Misaki, although grateful to have time away from the university, was dreading spending his summer being constantly molested by his (rather handsome) twenty eight year old landlord. Misaki always has the opportunity to spend some time with Sumi-senpai over the holidays, but Akihiko will not allow this.

Being under constant observation from his perverted lover, Misaki, after only two days, was already beginning to feel quite suffocated.

For the, what felt like, hundredth time that day Akihiko pounced on him whilst the poor boy was cleaning the dishes after dinner. The plate he was cleaning fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Dammit, Usagi-san!" Screamed Misaki, Akihiko still pressed up against his back, with his arms around the teen's slim waist. "Stop doing this to me!"

"I can't" He replied simply.

"Of course you can!" Misaki snapped back at him.

"I'm out of Misaki." Misaki froze in the man's arms. He knew what this meant.

"U-uh, ha, ha, ha" He began to laugh nervously, then stuttered "I-I have to get b-back to the dishes now, and clean t-the... the, err... mess you made on the floor!" ~Misaki tried to release himself, but felt the grip only tighten around him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Akihiko teased "Naughty boy for dropping the plate; you must be punished right now."

Misaki felt his face burn with anger and embarrassment. "Baka Usagi! You're the one who broke the plate!"

Akihiko plaid no attention to his lovers yells as he slid his hand up, under the tee shirt, and felt around his love's torso. He stopped at the semi-erect nipple and gave it a tweak with his thumb and forefinger. Misaki gasped then continued shouting. Pleased with the boys reaction, he played with it more, silencing the teen as he did so. Once satisfied with that nipple he moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Misaki accidently let a low groan escape his throat. He leaned his head back onto the writer's broad chest and closed his eyes as pleasure grasped his sensitive body.

When the nipple was swollen and red, Akihiko moved his hand down south. He stopped momentarily just below the boys navel and stroked this particularly sensitive spot with his index finger, sending shivers through Misaki's young body. He continued on his journey downwards and seized the prize, earning a kind of hissing noise from Misaki. He gripped the teen's stiff member and began to stoke it gently. It was slow at first but the pace quickly became faster and Misaki began unwillingly bucking his hips for more. Akihiko pleasured the boy as hard and as fast as he could.

Misaki was having trouble breathing. The ragged breaths that he managed to take were sharp and painful. He felt himself getting lightheaded, not sure if it was the lack of air or the wonderful thing Akihiko was doing to him down below.

As he felt himself nearing the edge he threw his head back and screamed "Akihiko!" He came in Akihiko's hand, squirting some over the kitchen counters and walls. Unable to stand he dropped to his knees among the glass on the cold floor, breathing as though he had just ran a marathon.

Akihiko licked his hand clean with a satisfied smirk on his face. He dropped down next to the boy on the floor and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"That's the first time you have called me by my first name." He whispered huskily into Misaki's ear "And so loud as well" He snickered "I bet the whole city heard that."

"Shuddup."

Akihiko looked at the adorable sight in his arms. He threw the teen over his shoulder, slapping Misaki's ass playfully. He took the boy up to his room and banged him all night long **(1)**.

Misaki woke up the next morning, in the cocoon of Akihiko's arms, his arse aching horribly. The two naked bodies were still drenched in sweat and come from last nights _five _rounds of sex.

After struggling for a while, Misaki managed to get himself free of the sleeping Usagi's hold on him.

He walked to his bedroom and put on a pair of boxers. He then walked into the spacious bathroom and looked in the mirror. After seeing a messy, you-know-what covered, still half asleep teenager looking back at him he stripped and rushed into the shower as fast as he could.

Breakfast was the usual: casual conversation, well cooked food and a few perverted glances shot at Misaki by Akihiko (obviously remembering the night the two had shared before).

As Misaki got up to do the dishes from this morning and last night, _and _had to clean the glass from the floor and the mess on the counters and walls, the phone rang.

Akihiko, cut off from his thoughts of Misaki, reluctantly got up to answer whoever it was.

"Hello?" He snapped. He didn't want his morning with his lover to be ruined.

He was silent for a while as he listened to the person on the other end. After a few moments Akihiko harshly said, quiet enough for Misaki not to hear "No, Misaki cannot come out to see you!" He slammed the phone down. He did not want people taking his Misaki away from him this summer, especially not stupid Sumi-senpai. A great idea sparked in his mind. He crept up to Misaki and put his arm around the teen, making him jump a little.

"You're pretty confident about your English now, right?" He said to Misaki in perfect English.

"Yeah, I guess so" He replied in English.

"Let's go to England!"

**1 – Sorry, I'm not ready to write a lemon yet, I don't know why; I just don't seem able to. I might do one in one of the next chapters.... maybe.**

**Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! As much as I love daydreaming about the couple, but it is really hard and tiring writing these things, especially when you're as lazy as me :P, so without your reviews I won't write the next chapters. Just to let you know, over in England a local girl takes a liking to Misaki and Akihiko gets very jealous, that's all I'm saying!**

**Thanks for reading :D!!**


	2. Cuddle's

After a slight argument about the money, Misaki allowed Akihiko to pay for his trip. Though Misaki didn't to say it, he was grateful to Akihiko for doing this for him. Akihiko had just asked him out of the blue, without any reason (any reason Misaki knew of), just out of pure kindness. Misaki was reluctantly starting to think that Akihiko wasn't such a bad guy after all. When he thinks about it there aren't many things which Misaki would change about Akihiko.

_Well sure he constantly touches me; uses me in his creepy BL books; embarrasses me; make sure I have no friends; treats me like his property... wait a minute, why did I say Usagi-san wasn't that bad? He's the freakin' devil in disguise._

Whilst deep in thought Misaki did not realise the devil sneak up behind him.

"Misaki!" He sang as he flung his arms around the teen.

"Arghh!"

"Misaki, you're so unbelievably cute!" Akihiko cooed in Misaki's ear, biting down gently on the soft ear lobe.

"Uh" Misaki shuddered, unfortunately enjoying what Akihiko was doing. He did not want a repeat of last night, as enjoyable... as... it... Misaki shook his head of those thoughts and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Akihiko was slowly making his way down the boy's neck, planting kisses every second, as he breathed in the sweet scent.

"N-no, Usagi-san" Misaki meant to sound stern but instead it sounded like he was begging.

"Aw, but why?" The writer whined.

"Because I need this ass for sitting on all of tomorrow and I don't want it sore like it was today. Unless you haven't notice, I've been waddling all morning!"

"I'll be gentle."

"Baka Usagi, I said no!"

After much more pleads from Akihiko, Misaki finally managed to get it through the man's head that he didn't want any sex.

"Fine, we'll just snuggle." Akihiko finally said, pouting his lips slightly. Although Misaki was not keen to this idea (come on Misaki, you're not fooling anyone) he did agree that this would be better than sitting all day with a sore buttocks.

It was eleven- forty at night, and their flight left at eleven o'clock in the morning, so Misaki would get up normal time, wake up Akihiko, have breakfast, then get in the taxi to leave. Their bags were already packed, Suzuki-san taking up the largest suitcase, so they didn't need to worry about that.

Misaki, hoping Akihiko had forgotten about their deal – no sex, lots of cuddling – headed to his own room in his boxers.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Akihiko voice came from behind him. Oh no. "Remember our deal?"

"Ah, ha, ha, of course I do!" Said Misaki, his hands shaking slightly.

Akihiko was standing in the door was to his toy filled bedroom. He moved to one side, inviting Misaki in. Misaki, knowing that he was already beaten, sighed and walked into the room.

The room was only lit by one lamp on Akihiko's bed side table. The rest of the room was cast in shadows, making the scattered toys feel not so child-friendly.

He heard Akihiko close the door behind him as Misaki walked towards the giant bed. He placed himself awkwardly on the edge of the bed, fearing the tall man already stretched out under the covers. The man took Misaki by his slim wrist and dragged him onto the bed and under the sheets.

"Wait, Usagi-san!"

"You were the one who asked for this" He said slyly.

"No I never!" Misaki scowled, bringing the quilt up to his chin.

"Would you rather have s-"

"NO!" Misaki yelled. Suddenly he felt more willing to cuddle with the man; either that or he was just terrified of the other option.

He shuffled over to Akihiko's side. The man wrapped his warm, strong arms around the fragile body, pulling him in more. Misaki felt defeated as he rested his head against Akihiko's shoulder and put his arms limply around his lover's waist.

Akihiko kissed his lovers forehead, gently. His forehead, his eyelid, the bridge then tip of his nose, finally arriving at the lips. Akihiko placed a soft kiss there just like he had done everywhere else.

"Kiss me, Misaki." He whispered. Without thinking about anything, Misaki placed a kiss on Akihiko's lips just like the writer had done for him. Misaki pulled away from the kiss momentarily, though kept their lips just a centimetre apart as he snuggled closer into the broad muscular chest of his lover. How could he ever think that this would be a bad thing? He pressed his lips up against Akihiko's again, opening his mouth slightly. Akihiko did the same. The two tenderly kissed for a very long time; the kiss becoming more passionate with every passing minute. They began groping at each other, dying to be even closer, more connected. They tried their best as they wrapped their arms around one another, intertwined their legs and crushed their bodies together until every gap between them was filled. Misaki didn't know how to handle all the emotions trapped inside him. He knew what he wanted, and he needed Akihiko right now. Screw tomorrow.

Unlike most morning Akihiko woke first. He looked down at the naked teenager in his arms. He felt like his heart was going to explode at any moment from all the love and affection he felt for the boy. He held Misaki tighter and looked over his head at the clock.

Eight o'clock. Oops. They had over slept. Although Akihiko did not want to disturb Misaki in dream land, he also did not want to be yelled at later for making them miss their flight.

Akihiko softly ticked the sensitive spot underneath Misaki's navel. Quick as a bullet, Misaki sat upright and gasped, eyes wide.

"Baka Usagi, I told you not to do that, it's horrible!"

"But I needed to wake you up quickly."

"Why?"

Akihiko looked down at the mattress like a child and pointed weakly to the clock. Next thing he heard was:

"Eight o'clock, shit! We're gonna be late! C'mon."

Misaki pulled the cover of off them both and jump out of bed only to realise what a mistake that was.

"Arghh!" Misaki grabbed his ass and pouted his lips slightly. Akihiko, enjoying this view very much, got out of bed and went to help his lover.

"Nuh-uh! Don't come near me." He started backing away. "You're the idiot who did this to me! I told you I didn't want to do it, but you still tricked me!"

"Misaki, you were the one begging for more, and you know I can never deny my princess anything" A smirk had crawled across his face.

Misaki somehow managed to get into the shower without suffering too much from the pain. The missed breakfast as the taxi was already waiting for them outside. By the time they got to the airport they had just enough time to check in **(1)**. Their luggage were already loaded on the private jet since there were so many of them for only two weeks and Akihiko thought this way it would be less of a hassle.

They got on the plane, which was hired for only those two. Misaki jaw fell wide open.

The plane was just like a small apartment. There was a small lounge area with TV and minibar; in the back was a double back in a rather small room. And there was a bathroom. Misaki had never seen anything like this before, he didn't even know you could get these things on a plane **(2)**.

After a long day and night, with only one stop they finally arrived at Heathrow airport, London.

**1 – I don't know what people do when they get to the airport, if they have hired a private jet.**

**2 – Neither did I, I'm just guessing :P.**

**That chapter was pretty slow, and didn't have a plot, so sorry about that. I just really wanted them to cuddle XD. Hopefully next chapter will have more to do with the actual story. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Champagne

**Hi again. So sorry it took so long to update, but I have had no time to write! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to tell me what you think!**

As the plane touched the English ground, Misaki found himself hidden in Akihiko's arms just like during takeoff. Although Misaki was not too happy about this, he needed something to take his mind off of this terrifying event. He shamefully had to admit, it was very comforting. Misaki had never travelled by plane before and only when the jet started to move had he realised his fear.

When the plane safely stopped he realised another problem. As he rose off of Akihiko's lap, he had been sitting on for takeoff and landing, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He clamped his hand to the problem area with an agonized expression. _How could Usagi-san be so mean?_

Luckily Misaki, after plenty of yelling, had managed to talk Akihiko out of sex for one night (he did not want the pilots to hear any strange noises). But unfortunately the pain from the night before had not subsided. He did not want to remember the extremely long night full of numerous positions and disgusting role-plays. Unfortunately he did remember. He shuddered at the thought. _How could I have been so co-operating? _He thought with disgust.

Akihiko watched his lover rise from his lap, deep in thought with his hand massaging the small of his back. Akihiko rose from his seat to walk over to Misaki. He placed his large hand on the spot where the boy's smaller hand had just been. He too massaged it gently, hoping that Misaki would not yell at him for being the cause of his pain.

As the couple walked through the airport hand in hand (much to Misaki's displeasure) they earned a lot of stares. Not because two men were so close, a lot of Briton's didn't fuss about this, but because of the amount of bags they had brought with them. Behind them were four men pushing along luggage trolleys completely full.

Akihiko looked behind him. "I really wish I could sit on one of those trolleys."

"Who's stopping you?"

Misaki managed to stop the man from looking completely ridiculous, though he could not prize Suzuki-san out off the man's grip.

As they exited the airport Misaki almost did a back flip as he saw a limo with a man dressed in black holding a sign saying "Usami".

"A limo? Really?"

Akihiko smirked "Would you rather walk the sixty-something miles?"

Akihiko opened the door for the glaring boy, who, with a sudden change of mood, eagerly got in.

As soon as the luggage was all in and Suzuki-san was in his seat the driver began to drive them to the south of England.

"What's that?" Misaki asked as Akihiko pulled out a fancy, not to mention expensive, looking bottle from a bucket of ice.

"Just a bit of champagne to celebrate your first time abroad." He said, handing Misaki a tall glass filled to the very top.

After Akihiko made a toast to Misaki, who turned bright red, Misaki took a sip at the bubbling liquid. He savoured it in his mouth, trying to figure out whether he liked it or not.

"Nice?" Akihiko asked, taking a sip from his own, slightly less full glass.

"Um." Misaki took a few more sips. He quickly found the bitter taste to be highly enjoyable. Before he knew it he had emptied his glass.

Akihiko chuckled "Want some more, my dear?

Misaki, feeling quite happy, didn't scold the man for calling him something so stupid. "No way, I don't wanna get drunk!"

"But you seemed to really like it" Akihiko teased, waving the bottle in front of the teen.

Misaki followed the bottle with his eyes, wanting more. "Well okay, only a little bit more."

"Good." Akihiko poured the liquid into the bottle, filling the glass to the top again.

He handed it to Misaki "Baka Usagi; I said I only wanted a bit!"

"Oops, how silly of me." He began to laugh again "Looks like you're going to need to drink it. I can't pour it back in the bottle because it would make a mess." Misaki looked at Akihiko's glass.

"Hey, why aren't you drinking yours?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well," _I can't wait to see you drunk and I need to be sober to fully enjoy it _"I don't really want mine right now. Will you drink it for me when you are done with that one?" The evil rabbit asked innocently.

"Sure!"

So quite a few glasses later we find Misaki, lying on the long chair resting his head against Akihiko's chest. Akihiko, whose plan was working perfectly, played with his lover's brown locks. The bottle and two glasses lay empty on the floor.

"So I'm guessing you like champagne?" Akihiko said sarcastically, chuckling. Misaki laughed with him, snuggling further into the man's broad chest. For once Akihiko was glad not to be intoxicated so he could properly remember this car ride. Taking Misaki's chin in his hand, gently, he pulled the boys face up to his own.

"Misaki are you drunk?"

"Pfft." Misaki laughed, trying to keep a straight face, though was finding it difficult. "No."

"Misaki." He said in a stern yet playful voice.

"Well... Maybe a little" He mumbled, trying to look innocent. He looked back at Akihiko who was smiling. "Err, Usagi-san?" Said Misaki, suddenly turning serious.

"Yes Misaki?"

"Um, well..." He looked down as Akihiko held Misaki's hand, lovingly, entwining their fingers. "I j-just... Never mind."

Akihiko took Misaki's face in his hand again. Tell me, Misaki."

Misaki tried to look away, obviously embarrassed, but could not escape Akihiko's intense gaze. Forgetting about what the author's reaction might be, Misaki suddenly pounced on the man, crushing their lips together. Not wanting to stop, Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling him closer. He almost forced the man's lips open as Akihiko seemed to be in complete shock. He explored the man's mouth, happy about his new found confidence thanks to the alcohol.

Akihiko's brain finally registered what was happening and kissed the teen back, taking control. Although it was fun for Misaki to be the one in charge for once, he was glad to have his more experienced lover take over. He felt Akihiko's hand placed dangerously near to his ass and the other tangled in his hair. As the man dragged him onto he lap he could feel Akihiko's package through his clothes against his already stiff one. He accidently let a low moan slip out of his throat and absent-mindedly began to grind his hips into Akihiko's causing the older man to kiss him deeper and more passionately.

Just as things were getting hot, the driver tapped on the black glass separating him and the passengers.

Akihiko growled and reluctantly pulled away from the willing teenager in his arms to push the button to roll down the black window.

"What?" Akihiko snapped.

"We have arrived, sir." The driver said calmly despite the author's rude behaviour.

Misaki and Akihiko stepped out of the car.

"Whoa!" Shouted Misaki. He was looking at the most beautiful house he had ever seen. It was a _huge _Tudor-style house, covered with gorgeous wisteria **(1)**. Misaki stared at the masterpiece as Akihiko took the bags out of the car. He tipped the driver and the limo drove away.

"Wow, Usagi-san, this is amaz-ah!" He was thrown over Akihiko's shoulder as the man half ran into the house.

"What about the bags?" Misaki asked, watching the bags and Suzuki-san on the stone drive getting further and further away.

"Leave them, there's something else I need to do first."

**Wisteria is a plant that can grow up the sides of houses and things like that. Kind of like vines but just (in my opinion) prettier. It has lovely flowers too ^^.**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Last chapter I don't think I kept them in character too well, I tried to make Akihiko in character this chapter but I didn't try with Misaki because he is supposed to be kind of drunk :P. **

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, put this story on alert or made it your favourite, it gives me so much confidence and without I would have been able to write more chapters ^^**

**Please review, I need to know what you think :D (Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be kind!).**


	4. Painkillers

**Hi again! In this chapter I'll be doing my first ever lemon so please, please, please tell me what you think! And just to warn you, during the lemon Misaki is still pretty drunk so please don't tell me that he is out of character, because I know that :P. Enjoy!**

"Usagi-san, where are we going?" Misaki asked as he hung over Akihiko's shoulder.

"Where do you think?" Misaki heard a door opening, a few more footsteps and before he knew it, he was thrown on a soft bed, and shred of his clothes.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked timidly. He stared up at the man towering over him, tugging at his tie. He had a wild look in his eyes as he looked down at the naked, trembling boy. Misaki lowered his eyes further down. He noticed Akihiko's chest moving up and down like he had just run a mile. Looking down even more Misaki's eyes fixed on the enormous bulge making a tent in the man's trousers.

The boy could feel the heat rush to his face as he felt his own penis rising again from the sight of his lovers already aroused one.

Akihiko threw away his tie and began to eagerly unbutton his shirt. With his muscular chest now bare he climbed onto all fours over the shamefully excited boy. He lowered himself so his and Misaki's faces were only centimetres apart. He flicked his tongue out to capture Misaki's bottom lip. He kissed and sucked at on it for a few moments as Misaki tangled his hands in Akihiko's thick, silver-blonde hair pulling him closer, wanting more. Akihiko let go of Misaki's red and slightly swollen lip to make a wet trail with his tongue along the boys jaw line. He did the same thing to Misaki's earlobe as he did to his lip. Misaki shuddered in pleasure as he felt Akihiko's tongue caress the soft of his ear, gently tugging a few times with his teeth making the sensation even more arousing. He let go but kept his lips next to Misaki's ear. The student removed one of his hands from Akihiko's hair to place it upon his cheek, affectionately stroking the man he loved. The author then whispered:

"Misaki?"

"Yes Usagi-san?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"What do you want?"

Akihiko pushed his hard on against Misaki's earning a low moan from the boy. "I think you know what I want."

Understanding what Akihiko meant, Misaki took his hand from the man's cheeks and in his drunken haze lowered it towards the rabbit's weeping cock.

Before Misaki could reach his destination, however, he felt Akihiko's hand trap his wrist, not allowing him to move his hand. Misaki turned his head slightly to look at Akihiko in confusion. The man wore a smirk as he whispered as he whispered the words "your mouth".

"What?!" His eyes widened in shock.

Akihiko looked at him innocently. "You do love me, don't you?" He felt a wave of affection crash over him as he looked at his desperately horny lover.

"Yes."

Akihiko rolled over onto his back, waiting for his lover to pleasure him. Misaki climbed onto all fours over Akihiko, like the man had done for him. He nervously reached down and undid the author's belt, button and zipper.

"That's it." Akihiko encouraged him, watching Misaki intensely, getting more and more horny (if possible) by the second. "Good boy."

Misaki tugged at the man's trousers until they were by his knees. He gripped the elastic band of the boxers with shaking hands, strangely excited at the thought of the man's cock. He could see the huge bulge twitch through the thin fabric. He pulled down Akihiko's pants and gasped at the amazing sight before him. The cock was strong and ridged, twitching as the pre-cum oozed out of the slit at the top. Misaki, drunk, thought it was the most delicious thing he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't wait to taste Akihiko, to feel him in his mouth. He lowered his face as Akihiko continued to whisper encouragement to him. "There we go." And "Go on." Misaki began by kissing and licking the head, wondering if it was too big to fit in his mouth. He took a chance and was able to fit the head into his mouth. He heard Akihiko gasp and looked up to see what his reaction was. Akihiko was clinging to the bed sheets with his head flung back, moaning in pleasure. Extremely happy with what he was able to do to his lover, Misaki confidently took more of Akihiko into his mouth until it almost reached the back of his throat. He felt Akihiko's cock pulse inside his hot, wet mouth as he groaned and squirmed. Misaki bobbed his head, sucking and licking at Akihiko's large dick. "Oh god!" Akihiko whimpered over and over again, in shock at how unbelievably amazing Misaki was at this. Akihiko, unable to hold on any longer shot his essence down the teen's throat. Misaki let go of the authors cock to cough a little. Before he was able to do anything else, he felt Akihiko's large hands grab his hips, dragging them up towards the man's face. Now in a 69 position, Misaki wondered what was going on until Akihiko's skilful mouth took all of his manhood. All his thoughts were erased as Akihiko took him to cloud nine. Moaning and gasping, the boy watched with glazed eyes as Akihiko's cock rose again in need of attention, right in front of his face. Before he could attend to this though, he felt Akihiko release his cock. Feeling kind of pissed at being so close to the edge, Misaki tried to look at Akihiko to see what was happening, but once again was moved into a new position by Akihiko. Misaki found himself sitting on top of his lover who was lying beneath him. Akihiko grabbed the teenager by the ass, directing the boy onto his stiff member. "Misaki, ride me." He said, his face stretched into a grin. Misaki looked at the man's face, finding it adorable and almost child-like, even in a situation like this.

"But you haven't prepared me."

"Don't worry, I've made my own lubricant."

With that Misaki, with the help of Akihiko, lowered himself onto the man's cock. Akihiko slid himself inside smoothly thanks to the amount of saliva and cum on his dick. Misaki gasped Akihiko's name as he felt the two become connected as one. Akihiko watched as his lover rode him eagerly. Lifting himself up then thrusting back down again. Misaki leaned back and grabbed the man's thighs for support. "I love you." Akihiko said over and over again as he watched his lovers face plastered in pleasure. He watched the sweat trickle down his delicate, doll-like body. He watched the boy's cock bounce as Misaki continued to ride him. It was absolutely begging to be fondled with. Akihiko grabbed it and pumped it vigorously. Misaki screamed Akihiko's name as he came in Akihiko's hand. The man felt Misaki's inside clamping down on his cock making him shoot an almighty blast of cum inside his lover, some of it leaking out of Misaki's entrance. The teenager collapsed in exhaustion onto Akihiko's broad chest. The two stayed like that for a moment trying to catch their breath. Finally they were back to breathing normally with their heartbeats at a slow pace. Akihiko carefully pulled himself out of his adorable uke.

"I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too, Usagi-san." He whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Misaki awoke that morning to the sound of birds singing in a nearby tree. He opened his eyes to find himself in a fairly decent size room lit by the summer sunshine coming in through the large leaded light windows. The room was spacious yet very warm and cosy. It was friendly and welcoming, but there was something missing. He looked either side of him to find he was not joined by Akihiko. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read eight-thirty in the morning. He lifted himself up onto his elbows. "Shit!" A searing pain erupted in his head. _Stupid hangover! _He slowly sat up, swinging his bare legs around so he could get out of bed. He tried to stand but found himself wobbling and falling back onto the bed again causing his head to ache even worse. _And stupid Usagi-san for doing this to me! _He managed to get out of bed and take a quick shower. He looked around to find his clothes. Nothing. The only thing that he could see in the form of clothing was the shirt that Akihiko was wearing yesterday. _This is obviously Usagi-san's doing. Stupid baka, hiding my clothes. _Misaki, after twenty minutes of desperately searching he had no choice but to put on Akihiko's shirt to cover himself. The shirt was luckily big enough to cover all private areas. Misaki walked out of the room and onto the upstairs landing. Misaki didn't know where he was going since yesterday afternoon he was rushed into the bedroom, over someone's shoulder, drunk, but he managed to find the stairs that led down to the entrance hall.

Misaki slowly took one step down- "ahh!" Losing his footing, he just managed to grab onto the banister before falling down the twenty-something steps. Unfortunately stiff from last night, even descending the stairs was a challenge. He couldn't see himself getting down these steps anytime soon.

Reluctantly he called out for help "Usagi-san." A few seconds later Akihiko appeared.

"What's wr-"He stopped midway through what he was saying. He stared at his adorable lover wearing his shirt and still damp from having a shower. "I love what you're wearing." He mocked.

"Baka Usagi! You got me drunk yesterday and had me do weird things and now I can't walk properly!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko walked up the stairs and swept up the boy into a bridal-style hold.

"Baka."

About four hours later Misaki is loosened up a bit and was feeling less cranky, though his headache was still raging.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Misaki, now fully dressed, was sitting by the front door tying up his sneakers.

"I was going to buy some painkillers from a shop on the high street."

"Well, I'll come too. You don't know where you're going."

"Stop treating me like a child, I'll be able to figure it out on my own."

"Yeah, yeah." Nevertheless Akihiko slipped his shoes on and led Misaki out the door by his hand.

"Wow, Usagi-san, this place is so pretty." After walking along a beautiful, natural river and through a bright green tunnel of trees they now walked across a small area of green next to the river. It had a few trees with benches underneath and a lot of friendly donkeys which everyone petted (Misaki was absolutely fascinated by this). They finally reached the small high street. This too had donkeys walking around it.

"Usagi-san, have you been here before?"

"Yes, I once visited here when I was eight years old, but I don't remember it."

"Then how do you know where you're going?"

"I did some research before we came." He pulled Misaki into a cute little shop.

"Usagi-san, I think this is a tourist shop."

"Yes it is, but they do sell painkillers."

"You researched where they sell painkillers?"

Akihiko turned to Misaki with a dangerous smirk. "I thought you'd be needing them."

"Baka."

Akihiko went to get some tablets, leaving Misaki to wonder around the shop.

He was looking at some postcards when he heard someone giggle nearby. Turning around to see who it was he found no one there "huh". He turned back round to the postcards again. "Ahh!" He almost fell backwards with fright as he came face to face with an overly excited girl with bright blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Laura!"

**Okay, so what did you think? Was the lemon any good :S? Please review.**

**Just to let you know this is supposed to be set in Beaulieu. I chose this place because it's super duper cute and pretty (the donkeys are cool!). I actually haven't been there in a while but I still remember what it's like because we often drive through it :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**

**Love you all ^^**


	5. In The Tourist Shop

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been able to upload this story lately, I've been super busy with school.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love you all!**

**This chapter is kind of short, so sorry about that.**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

Misaki laid exhausted in the big white bed he shared with Akihiko. He was aching all over due to the long and tiring love making session with his lover, which had lasted all day. He tried to sit up but found himself clamped to the bed by Akihiko's iron grip.

"Usagi-san! Get off of me!" He tried as hard as he could to escape, but failed miserably. Misaki felt horribly defeated as Akihiko began spooning him in his sleep. _What the hell did I do to deserve this? _He thought.

_Flashback_

"Hi I'm Laura!" The girl was almost jumping off the ground with excitement. Only one emotion was shown on Misaki's face... fear. _What the hell's wrong with her, is she having a fit?! _Misaki took one step away from the terrifying girl, only to have Laura step even closer than before.

"You're probably wondering who I am, right?" Laura stopped shaking and exhaled. She held out her hand in a friendly gesture. "My name is Laura Mallone. It's great to meet you." Misaki shook her hand warily. He was always up for meeting new people but this girl was a little too weird for his liking.

"Err, Misaki Takahashi." He said shakily.

"Cool. I'm seventeen; pretty; I have no brothers or sisters; I live up the road; I work here and I want to be your friend!" She said in one quick breath. Misaki was not at all sure how to answer her. His mind was completely blank, so he let her continue on as her excitement started to build up again. "All my friends are on holiday at the moment so I haven't had anyone to talk to for the last _three days_! It's absolute torture!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean, come on! Who am I meant to hang with for the next two weeks? The donkeys? As if!" She said, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "But I'm okay now because I have you! Where are you from, you don't seem English?"

"Actually, I'm from Jap-"

"By the way, who was that hot guy you came in with?" She asked, craning her neck to get a better view of the 'hot' guy over at the counter.

"His name is Aki-"

"But don't worry." She said cutting through Misaki's sentence yet again. "He's nowhere near as sexy as you, cutie." She joked, slapping Misaki's butt, cheekily. Misaki's face at that point resembled a bright red tomato. _That's it; I have to get away from this maniac as soon as possible!_

"Umm... I-I better go and see what my friend is doing. See you later." He turned around to walk away but was pulled into a bone-breaking hug. He wasn't sure if he was choking from the lack of air or from the amount of perfume Laura was wearing.

"I'll see you later, alright? Make sure to come back very soon!"

Misaki looked over her shoulder just in time to see Akihiko half running towards them, emitting a deadly black aura.

Before he could register what was happening, Misaki was torn away from Laura and was being pulled along by Akihiko. After running all the way back to the house, Misaki was violently fucked by Akihiko, as he repeated the words "you're mine" over and over again.

_End of flashback_

"Oh, yeah." Misaki breathed, afraid to every leave the house again in fear that he might come across the terrifyingly confident Laura.

**How was it? I really want to know what you thought, so please review!!**

**Thanks for reading!! XD**


	6. OhNo, Not Her Again

**Hello! I'm so glad to have a week off from school, I can finally write more chapters for my stories!!! Well, I don't know what else to say so, enjoy! XD**

After breakfast and two painkillers for the pain in his lower back, Misaki decided to clean the house, seeing as how Akihiko was out buying cigarettes. Although they had only been in England for two days Akihiko had already made plenty of mess for Misaki to clean up. The man had unfortunately decided to make breakfast for the two whilst Misaki was in the shower. Though he definitely had good intentions, Misaki was not at all too happy about what Akihiko had done. There was flour all over the floor. The author had obviously tried to crack a couple of eggs, but had spilled the yoke, along with the shell all across the work surfaces. A mixing bowl was smashed on the floor and a carton of milk was lying on the ground, split in two, surrounded by the contents. In the middle of the room stood Akihiko, with the most heart-wrenchingly apologetic face, completely covered in flour, egg and milk. "Sorry." He said simply, looking at the ground like a child getting told off. After making a quick breakfast and watching Akihiko leave the house, Misaki got to work cleaning the kitchen. While he was at it he decided to clean the rest of the house too. The last room left to clean was his and Akihiko's. Misaki, being a good little housewife, changed the bedding (covered in cum) and hoovered the floor. Little did he know he was being watched by an unwelcome guest.

"Whatca doing?"

Misaki yelped, knocking over the hoover. He managed to breathe normally again and slow his heart beat. He looked at the door to see where the noise had come from. But no one was there. He scanned the room but was confused to see it completely lifeless. "Over here, doofus."

Misaki spun around on his heels to face the window. There, sitting on the tree, was Laura. _Laura! _He growled in his head. _Hmm... I never knew that tree was so close._

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said in an unkind, not-Misaki-like voice.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your guest." She said, wagging her finger. "If you want a chance with me you'd invite me in."

"Eh?!"

"Not 'eh?!' it's 'yes, Laura, of course I will let my favourite person in.'" Without waiting for Misaki's response, she climbed through the bedroom window and walked over to Misaki. She gave him a tight hug. He swore she was wearing even more perfume and make-up today. She wore a low neck pink vest top that would give anyone the impression she was trying to show off her body. The next thing she said snapped Misaki out of his thoughts completely. "What was that stuff on the sheets? It was white so it blended in with the bed, but I defiantly saw something."

"Ah, I, err... well... that, t-that was yoghurt- yeah, yoghurt! I was being really messy and got it everywhere, so I had to change the sheets."

"Okay, if you say so."

She skipped over to the bed and plonked herself down, lying back with a grin across her face. "Whoa, this is really comfy. And this is your room? Wow! Whenever my family go on holiday, it's always to a shitty tourist place in Spain or somewhere like that. But the beaches are amazing." She giggled. She rolled over onto her stomach with her feet in the air. She looked at Misaki, seductively, using her index finger to beckon him forward. "Misaki, won't you join me?" She said in a half joking, half serious voice.

"Err, Laura, mayb-"

"C'mon, you know you want to." She winked, flashing some cleavage. He really didn't want to, whatever she was talking about.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea." Misaki's mind was full of Akihiko's face: jealous and angry.

"Fine, what are you? Twelve?" She said, jumping off of the bed. She walked over to Misaki and took his face in her hands."... How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen?!" She let go of Misaki's face and stared at him. "I thought you were my age, or maybe even a bit younger!" Misaki looked just as shocked as she did. _I don't really look that young, do I? I mean sure, I'm small and a bit on the skinny side, but I look my age, right? ... Right?_ Laura grabbed Misaki's face again, pulling it towards her own. She stopped when their lips were a few centimetres apart. "Cute."

She let go and held his hand instead, pulling him towards the door. "C'mon, show me around, cutie."

"Oh, err, okay."

After giving Laura the grand tour, he stopped in the nicely cleaned kitchen to get a snack for them both. "This place is really big and gorgeous." She said, for the tenth time. "How can you and your friend afford it?"

"Well, back in Japan, he's a bestselling aut-"

"Speaking of Mr. Hottie, where is he?" she asked, looking around as if expecting him to turn up.

"He's out buying cigarettes at the moment, he should be back soon. In fact, he's running a little late." Misaki said, looking at the clock, his worry growing.

"He'll come back sooner or later." She said. "Hey, you haven't shown me Mr. Hottie's room! I want to see it."

"Well, you can't!" Misaki said a little too quickly.

Laura looked intrigued, her excitement building up again. "And why's that?"

"Err, because... he has an i-issue with people looking at his room. He doesn't like me showing it to people, he says it's private."

"Geez, was he expecting me to come or something? Did he lecture you before he went out? 'Don't let Laura in my room!'" She said, mimicking a man's voice.

"Uh, no, it... err... applies to everyone. I just know that he'd get upset if someone, other than himself, was in his room." Misaki was such a terrible liar! Though Laura chose to believe him.

"Stacked full of porn, no doubt." She laughed. Misaki not wanting to hear anymore of this, tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. But before he could do so, he was interrupted by the door banging open and the noise of people arguing. He recognised one voice as Akihiko's, the other voice was somehow familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"No, you're not staying; I don't care if it's only for this evening, no way in hell are you staying here!"

"I don't see why not, besides, I'm sure Misaki-kun has been dying to see me!"

"Yeah right! He's probably trying to forget all about you!"

The two people walked into the kitchen, still arguing, but stopped immediately when they saw Misaki and Laura.

Akihiko's face was unsurprisingly angry, whereas the other person's face was full of happiness.

"Oh, Kaoruko-san, it's great to see you again." Misaki forced a smile. _Great, more trouble!_

"MISAKI-KUN!" She sang, throwing herself at the poor teen. "Aren't you glad I'm here, I know you've missed me lots!" _Where'd she get that idea from? _"But don't worry; we'll be able to see each other every day; I only live up the road! I can't wait for lunch; you always cook up something nice!"

"Lunch?" Laura piped up. "Oh, cool, what are we having?"

"WE?!" Misaki and Akihiko said in unison.

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You're great! And thanks to all of those who have made my story one of your favourites of put it on alert!

Cheers! :D


	7. Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

**Hihi. Lately I've been trying to make the chapters kind of funny (whether I was successful or not, you decide), but for this one I really wanted to do a few more romantic scenes for Misaki and Akihiko 'cause I've been really missing them. This chapter and the next chapter where originally going to be one chapter but this one lasted a bit longer than I thought it would, so... yeah. This chapter was supposed to have some lemon in it, but like I said it was too long, and I didn't want to write any more at the moment so I decided to finish it. I'm not sure if the next chapter will have lemon or not, depends if I'm in a lemony mood, or if I just want to make Misaki and Akihiko cuddle.**

**Sorry for talking so much, I just wanted to say that ^^**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!**

The four sat in the dining room with Misaki's food in front of them. As Laura and Kaoruko dug into their lunch, Akihiko and Misaki sat silently, somehow unable to eat. The girls took no notice to the men as they chatted away. Talking about interests, hobbies, jobs. Akihiko and Misaki stared down at their food, the both of them feeling quite queasy. Akihiko looked up to see how Misaki was taking this female invasion. He saw that the boy looked just as uncomfortable as he did. He noticed Misaki's hand lying on the table. Wanting to comfort the teen, Akihiko slid his hand across the wood until his fingers touched Misaki's. They both looked at their hands. Akihiko stroked his fingers against Misaki's, affectionately. He was surprised to see that the boy did not immediately snatch his hand away. Looks like he needed comforting, after all. Akihiko looked up at Misaki's face to see whether or not the boy was happy. He saw that Misaki had his eyes fixed on their hands. As Akihiko continued to stroke the slim fingers, he watched as a slight blush appeared on his lover's adorable face. It was a tough challenge for him not to lean over and lock lips with the student. The author then intertwined their fingers, playing with their hands, lovingly. He looked up at Misaki's face again. The boy looked a lot more relaxed, even a small smile graced his lips, as he continued to watch their hands. Akihiko, happy that he made his lover smile, held Misaki's hand in his larger one, stroking the back of Misaki's hand with his thumb. He was dying to bring it up to his lips and kiss it, but as he was about to act on this he heard the girls' conversation turn towards the males sitting across the table from them. Misaki, too, noticed this and pulled his hand away from his lover's. Akihiko, angry that the romantic moment was over, turned round to glare at his cousin and the girl he knew as Laura: the one who won't leave his Misaki alone.

"So, how do you know...? Opps, sorry, I don't know your name." Laura giggled.

"Akihiko." He said, sourly.

"Right, right, so how do you know Akihiko?" She asked Kaoruko.

"We're cousins. And how do you know Misaki-kun?"

"We're really good friends. We only met yesterday, but we bonded so quickly, it feels like I've known him for ages! Right, Misaki? She said, flashing a bright grin at him.

"Err, sure, right." He laughed nervously, not sure what to say. Akihiko looked at Misaki as if to say "oh really?" Misaki shook his head slightly.

"Aww, how sweet! Misaki-kun's such an easy guy to like! But you don't want to go falling in love with him." She said in a bright, cheery voice.

Laura let out a girly laugh. "Too late!" She sang. "But why'd you say that?"

_Uh oh, she's going to tell Laura about me and Akihiko! _Thought Misaki. Kaoruko's face suddenly turned deadly with no trace of a one happy smile. "Because then you'd have to compete with me." She said in a cold, scary voice. "And you wouldn't want that, little girl." She gave Laura a terrifying glare as if to say "back off!"

Unable to deal with the sudden tension, Misaki excused himself from the table. Akihiko quickly followed, worried about his lover being upset. He managed to catch up with Misaki as the boy had just started to climb the stairs. "Misaki, wait". The teen turned around on the second step to face Akihiko, who was, for once, smaller than him. "Whats wrong?" Akihiko asked softly. "Did what they say upset you?"

Misaki looked down at his feet. "No, not really. I... I just don't want to deal with them right now. Being around Laura is exhausting, it gives me a headache, I just want to go and lay down."

Akihiko looked up at his poor lover, sympathetically. "Do you want to go for a walk with me instead?" He offered, dying for some alone time with the teen.

"Not really." Misaki mumbled.

"We'll go somewhere quiet."

Misaki shuffled his feet like a child, trying to make up his mind. "... Well, alright, I suppose so." He looked down at Akihiko, who had just opened his arms out wide, hoping for Misaki to hug him. Misaki felt awfully embarrassed but was dying for someone to comfort him, so he took one step down, so he was still slightly taller than the author, and let himself fall into Akihiko arms. The author caught him securely and wrapped his arms around the boy's petite body. He had expected him to push straight past him. He was beyond happy that the boy had allowed him to hold his love like this. Akihiko tightened his grip on the teenager and moved one hand up to his lush, brunette locks. He tangled his hand in the hair, pulling Misaki closer, cradling him against his chest. He swayed back and forth slightly to relax the boy, something you might do to a young child. Akihiko held Misaki as though he were a dear treasure as Misaki buried his face into the man's neck. The two savoured this sweet moment, basking in the absolute peace they both felt. Though their moment was rudely interrupted by a certain seventeen year old girl barging out of the dining room and into the entrance hall.

"Hey-" She immediately stopped what she was saying as she saw the two men holding each other, so lovingly. By Misaki's embarrassed face and Akihiko's expression, clearly saying he wanted to throttle the girl right now, she had realised that she had broken up something beautiful. "Aww, how sweet! I wish I had my camera with me." She walked over to the two, who were still standing very close, and stood on the same step as Misaki. Only being a tiny bit shorter than Misaki, she easily threw one of her arms around her friends shoulder with a huge grin. "Misaki, you're so unbelievably cute!" and with that she gave Misaki a huge kiss on the cheek. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, screaming in his mind for her to get off! Before Laura had finished her big kiss, Misaki felt a pair of large hands grab his butt, pulling him forward. Misaki was thrown onto Akihiko's broad chest and held by a pair of wonderfully familiar arms. With one arm wrapped around his slim waist and one hand still holding his rear, he was pulled away from Laura and into the air. He opened his eyes to Akihiko's shirt. He looked up at the man's face to see him glaring at Laura with pure hatred.

"Don't you _ever _touch him again." Akihiko growled. And with that, Akihiko turned around and carried Misaki to the door. Misaki glanced at Laura over his lover's shoulder. He was surprised to see that Laura wasn't upset by Akihiko's unkindness, but rather annoyed that he had taken Misaki away from her.

Misaki was carried out of the front door by the strong arms that belonged to the lover of his life.

**Well, there. It doesn't seem very long when you read it, but it took ages to write :P**

**Some of you might be thinking that the characters were a little OOC, but I didn't make Misaki say no to Akihiko's affection because he was feeling really down. And I don't know about you guys, but whenever I'm upset, I love to be hugged! And Akihiko's not being all pervy because he wants to make Misaki feel better. I just needed to say that so people don't say they were OOC, because I already know that XD**

**I'm sorry to say, school will be starting again on Monday, so I probably won't be updating as often as I have been, this past week. Sorry!! Stupid school, getting in the way of my writing! :P**

**I hope you enjoyed. And remember to REVIEW!!!! ^^**

**Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	8. In The Forest

**Sorry for the long wait. I was really not liking this chapter so I wasn't all too excited about typing it up onto the computer. But as I wrote I changed a few things and tried to make it better, so hopefully it won't be as much of a disaster as it was first of all.**

**Okay, there will be a lemon in here, but it's not too great.**

**Anyway, please read and review and please try to be kind :P**

Laura stared after the two men who had just walked out the door. She couldn't believe it! Her future boyfriend was in the arms of another person, not to mention a tall, fit, handsome, sexy, rich man! She didn't know what was going on between those two but she didn't like it one bit. _Take my man away from me, huh, Mr. Hottie?! Ha! Well it's on, this means war! Time to bring out the heavy artillery._

"Hey, Usagi-san, put me down, this is starting to hurt!" Akihiko had been carrying Misaki in his arms for about ten minutes now, though it seemed like hours for Misaki. At first he was perfectly happy and comfy, but now he was getting more and more uncomfortable. They had travelled in complete silence all the way. Akihiko had brought Misaki in the opposite direction of the town and instead carried him on a little path next to the river through a slight forest. "Your arms but be aching. Come on, I'm not a baby, I can walk!" Akihiko stopped suddenly in his tracks and let out a breath that he seemed to be holding in. He put Misaki on his feet but held on to his shoulders, not letting him move. He slid his hands up from Misaki's shoulders, along his neck and cupped his face in his hands gently. He looked at Misaki with such intense love that Misaki found he could not bring his gaze away from Akihiko's.

"Misaki," He began "I don't think you can understand what I felt like the moment she touched you in that shop. I was watching the whole time as the man got the medicine. I wanted you to push her away from you and run over to me. But you didn't. Then she hugged you... it was as if my heart had broken." He stopped there and looked at the ground, for once finding it difficult to carry on.

Misaki looked at his lover, surprised that Akihiko had felt that way. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of his lover getting upset by some he had done. "U-Usagi-san... I really did want to push her away. She scared me. But she was so excited at the idea of being friends that I couldn't just push her away. Not to mention I was in a state of shock from how excited she was and how fast she talked. It was all a bit of a blur." Misaki couldn't think of anything else to say, but was desperate to get that sad look off of Akihiko's face. Though he didn't need to say anything else as the author began to speak again. "I can understand that." He looked back up to Misaki's face again, staring into his eyes. "I thought it was stupid of me to feel that way, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to forget about her and enjoy the time I have with you, but when I came back home today and found her with you, I grew so worried; I thought you had invited her."

"I told you earlier she came on her own."

"I know that now. Then just ten minutes ago when she... kissed you... I wanted to rip her head off as soon as she put her arm around you, but that kiss was the icing on the cake..." He growled. They stayed silent for a few moments. After some time Akihiko pulled Misaki's face up slightly so that the boy was looking into his eyes. Akihiko leaned down and placed his lips to Misaki's forehead, kissing it gently. He kept his lips there as he whispered, "Misaki, I love you."

"I... I lo-" Misaki was once again finding it hard to tell Akihiko how he felt, but he was desperate to make him happy. He tried to start again. "I love... I..." Tears started to leak from his eyes. He wiped them away, angry with himself for being so pathetic. He looked down at the ground and groaned, feeling like an idiot. He was shocked to hear Akihiko chuckling from above his head. He looked up to see the man looking much happier. But Misaki couldn't understand why. "Why are you laughing?" He asked curiously.

"Because you're so sweet. You don't have to say it if you don't want to; I already know you love me." He smiled brilliantly. Misaki was momentarily stunned by the man's handsome features and perfect white teeth, all of which seemed to sparkle as Akihiko smiled that beautiful smile. Misaki's confidents grew as he gazed at his gorgeous lover. "Usagi-san, I love you." He said strongly. Akihiko's smile faded slightly but his happiness still shone bright in his eyes. Without saying anything he took Misaki in his arms and embraced him. After a few moments Akihiko let go and took hold of Misaki's hand, leading him along the path in silence. Misaki was glad to already have been wearing shoes** (1)** as they walked over lots of roots and through some muddy patches, but all of the way there was beautiful scenery all around them.

After another ten minutes or so Misaki found himself in a thick, green forest with no path. Misaki had never been in a place like this before and was absolutely fascinated. Though his worry began to grow as Akihiko led him further and further away from the path.

Misaki broke the ten mintues of silence. "Usagi-san, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, Misaki, I know where we are." Misaki found this hard to believe.

"How can you know where we are? We're in the middle of nowhere." Wherever Misaki looked all he could see was trees.

"I've came here a lot."

"Huh?" Misaki felt confused. "When have you been here before?"

"Well, when I used to live in England we lived here, in Beaulieu. The house is about a mile away from the house we're staying in now. Whenever I needed to get away from my... family... I'd come into this forest and write for hours and hours. I hated my childhood, I was rarely happy, and when I was happy I would always be by myself." Misaki squeezed Akihiko's hand lightly, upset to hear Akihiko hardly ever felt happiness as a young boy. Akihiko carried on "I hate thinking of this place, but I brought you here hoping to get some good memories instead of just bad." He stopped walking and turned around to face Misaki. He slid his arm around the boy's tiny waist and pulled him against his broad muscular chest. He leaned down and tenderly kissed the teen. One of his hands moved to the back of Misaki's jeans, he slid his fingers a little way down the inside of the trousers, waiting for Misaki's reaction. He didn't seem to mind as they continued to kiss, rubbing their tongues together and enjoying the feeling of each other's mouths. Akihiko put his whole hand down the boy's boxers, grabbing his ass and giving it a squeeze.

"Nhh!" Misaki moaned slightly and shuddered with pleasure. Akihiko rubbed his hand up and down Misaki's butt cheek, running his thumb running along the boy's ass crack** (2)**. Akihiko moved his hand over slightly so that his index finger was now stroking Misaki's entrance. He could feel Misaki's erection pressing up against his. He stopped rubbing and slid a finger into the boy's tight hole, getting a low groan from the teen. He pushed in another digit and did a scissoring action with his fingers inside the boy. Once the hole was loosened enough he pulled his fingers out slowly. "Ah!" Misaki gasped, as he felt a disturbingly horrible empty feeling. Akihiko broke off the kiss and instead placed his lips next to the student's ear, and whispered sensually "Do you want this?"

Misaki mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak louder, Misaki."

After a few moments Misaki muttered "Nhh... yes".

"Yes what?"

Misaki blushed furiously. "... Yes, I want it!" He mumbled with a painful expression.

"Good boy." Akihiko smirked as he nipped the boy's ear, playfully. Akihiko sat himself on the forest floor, pulling Misaki down with him. He rested his back against a fallen tree so he was in a sitting position. He put Misaki on his lap with the teen's back resting against his chest.

"Wait... Usagi-san, n-not here."

"No one will see us, I promise."

"That's not the problem!"

"Yes it is." And with that he pulled down both his and Misaki's pants slightly to reveal their erections and Miski's ass. Akihiko pulled out from his pocket a bottle of lube and slicked down his length with it.

"Wait a minute! You were planning this?"

"Yes, but I carry this bottle around with me everywhere; never know when we'll be needing it." He said, hungrily licking Misaki neck.

"Pervert."

"You love it really."

"Baka, no I don't!"

"Don't lie to me." He smirked. He then lifted Misaki up by the hips and positioned himself at the now loosened hole. "Ready?"

"Mm hmm." Misaki nodded.

He let go of Misaki's hips and thrust upwards at the same time. Misaki screamed in pleasure as Akihko hit his sweet spot first time. The two bodies were in heaven as the slapped and crashed together. Moans, groans, gasps, grunts and the sound of skin making connection at a fast speed could be heard coming from the men on the ground, riding in ecstasy.

"Usagi, nhh!"

"Ahh, Misaki!"

Akihiko kept getting Misaki's prostate as the boy screamed and moaned, getting sweaty and out of breath. Akihiko noticed Misaki's erect cock begging to be fondled with. He reached around his lover's hot body and stroked the organ, soaked with pre-cum, in time with his thrusts. He could feel the orgasm approaching as he pounded into Misaki's unbearably hot, tight ass.

"Ahh, Usagi-san, I'm cumming!"

"Nhh, me too."

Akihiko buried his face in the crook of Misaki's neck, his eyes squeezed shut; that familiar feeling boiling up in his loins. Misaki felt it too as he leaned against his love's chest for support, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"Akihko!" Misaki screamed as he climaxed, his cum dripping from Akihiko's hand. Misaki's muscles clenched around the author's penis, making him shoot his essence deep into Misaki. The student collapsed, exhausted, onto the man's lap as Akihiko held Misaki in his arms lovingly.

The two stayed still, trying to catch their breath in the glorious afterglow. "Misaki." Akihiko whispered huskily in to boy's ear.

"Mm?"

"Second time."

"Huh?"

"You called me Akihiko again."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Thought Misaki could not see him, he was positive Akihiko had a smirk on his face.

The man kissed the boy's neck again and pulled out of him, his seamen leaking out of Misaki's rear. After brushing off the leafs and dirt from themselves, they made their way back to the house, holding hands, chatting merrily, completely forgetting the stress they were returning to.

**(1) That may sound a bit weird, but remember that Akihiko had carried Misaki out of the house straight after that kiss, well he may not have been wearing shoes, since they take their shoes off in Japan, so I thought I may add that he was wearing shoes. Unnecessary, I know, but still...**

**(2) That sounds weird, doesn't it?**

**Whoa! This took me ages to do. Like I said, I wasn't liking the chapter so I was reluctant to type it up. Sorry about that.**

**Umm, I don't think the next chapter will be up until after Christmas, maybe. It seems like ages away to me (maybe not to you), but I'm expecting to be quite busy soon, so sorry. But good news is that I'm probably getting a laptop for Christmas and a brand new writing book (it's so cool, the covers are gold and padded, it's supposed to be Indian style, and I'm getting a jewel encrusted pen to go with it. I CAN'T WAIT!), so hopefully I'll be able to update the story a lot more often seeing as how I won't have to wait my turn for the family computer XD!**

**Does anyone have any request? I'm a bit stuck on what to do for chapter 9, so if anyone has any requests I'm happy to hear them :D!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**See you guys in the next chapter ^^!**

**Btw, there is a new poll on my profile. You can vote for your favourite Junjou Romantica couple! Go and check it out! :D**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi every one, I'm sorry to say this is not another chapter of the story. I know it's annoying to think there's been another chapter added and then find it was just and author's note. I told myself that I wouldn't ever do one, but now I have to.**

**I am super stuck on chapter 9 and I really need some help! I have tried to make the last two chapters lovey-dovey and now I want to do one with more humour. Oh, and sorry about last chapter, it wasn't how I had hoped it would turn out, I suppose most people didn't like it because I only got two reviews (thanks to those who reviewed ^^).**

**Anyway, anyone with ANY ideas please tell me! Do it by reviewing or sending me a PM. I kind of want Laura in the next chapter, but I don't know what I should make her do.**

**So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME!! The more ideas I get, the faster the chapter will be done!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Festival

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I didn't want to start this chapter until after Christmas so that I could use my brand new laptop (it's so cool!!!!) and because I have been pretty busy, so sorry about that :).**

**I'd like to thank luluiscrazy and Truth-Kills for this chapter, they were a great help. I could have sworn there was someone else as well, but I think because they sent the message to my email address and not my fan-fiction inbox thing that I read it and then accidently deleted it. So thanks to them too, whoever you are :P**

**Enjoy and review!**

Misaki was feeling nervous and he could tell Akihiko was too by the way his body tensed as the house came into view. They were walking hand in hand towards their beautiful Tudor-style holiday home but instead of feeling glad to be back they were dreading walking through that front door as they knew there would be two devils waiting for them.

As they cautiously entered the house they were surprised to find it completely silent. Akihiko searched the whole house to make sure they were alone as Misaki made dinner.

"So are they actually gone?" Misaki asked whilst copping mushrooms.

"Yeah, we're alone." Akihiko replied in a tired voice. He looked through the shopping bag on the counter and pulled out a box of cigarettes. After lighting it he brought it to his lips and breathed in. Now happy that he had his nicotine he walked over to Misaki and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist.

"Usagi-san, get off of me, I'm trying to make dinner!" Misaki got out of Akihiko's hold with minimal effort. He looked at the man, surprised. Usually he would have to fight for his freedom. As he looked at the author he noticed slight bags under his eyes and the usual charm that surrounded him was no longer there. Misaki looked at him curiously; he would expect this if he was trying to meet a deadline but that wouldn't be the problem because he wasn't writing a novel (or those creepy B.L books) at the moment. Now that Misaki thought about it he was surprised when he realised Aikawa had not called even once since they had been in England, but Misaki would have to worry about that another time.

"Usagi-san," Misaki asked warily. "Is something wrong?"

Akihiko looked up at the teen and sighed. "It's not a big deal, just that your... friend is causing me trouble." Akihiko turned around and leaned on the work surfaces, staring out of the window which displayed the river about a quarter of a mile away, his cigarette hanging limply on his lips.

Misaki watched his lover sympathetically; he had no idea how upset Laura was making him feel. He put the last of the ingredients in the pan and cleaned his hands. He looked over to the man again who was in the exact same position. Misaki took a few tentative steps towards his lover so that they were now side by side. He subtly shuffled sideway so that the space between them decreased. Akihiko noticed Misaki's presence and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Misaki shyly slipped his arm around Akihiko's waist and laid his head against the man's broad chest.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, staring peacefully out of the window.

Akihiko finally broke the silence. "I'm starting to regret coming here, we should have went somewhere else."

"Usagi-san, this could have happened anywhere; it's just bad luck that I ran into her at that shop." He said in a soothing tone.

"Misaki... do you like her?" He asked quietly.

"I think I would like her if she toned her personality down a bit."

"I don't think we're talking about the same kind of like." He said, slightly irritated by Misaki's last answer, _hoping _they weren't talking about the same kind of like.

After a moment Misaki understood what Akihiko meant. "Wait, what?! No way, I don't like her like that! Of course not!" Misaki spluttered.

Akihiko chuckled slightly. "Good." He leaned down and placed a kiss to the boy's sweet lips. After a moment Misaki pulled away with red cheeks and muttered something about having to do dinner.

After a delicious meal and an hour of British television (which Misaki could barely follow as his English was not too amazing and Akihiko had to explain to him) the couple settled down in bed for an early night. It was the usual routine of a night with no sex: they would get into bed; Akihiko decides Misaki's too far away; drags Misaki closer; Misaki protests then gives up; falls asleep in each other's arms.

Just as they were about to sleep Misaki noticed a note on Akihiko's bedside table.

"Hey, Usagi-san, what's that?"

Akihiko looked down at Misaki. "What's what?"

Misaki propped himself up onto his elbows and leaned across Akihiko. The man kissed Misaki's bare chest as it stretched over him. Misaki ignored these kisses and grabbed the note. He layed back down and opened it. He read aloud:

"_To Akihiko,_

_Sorry if I offended you, or something like that, when I gave your mate a kiss. Maybe you Japanese people do things differently than us Brits. When we like people we show them that by giving them a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Well, whatever._

_Anyway, tomorrow night, starting at 7:30, there will be a festival going on in the high street. You, me and Misaki could go together. And you could bring along that cousin of yours, can't remember her name._

_See ya soon!_

_Laura xx_

"Yeah right" Akihiko snorted. "Like I would ever go with her!"

"...Well," Misaki said timidly, feeling quite intimidated by Akihiko's sudden black aura. "We could always go together, without her, I mean."

Akihiko looked down at his sweet lover and smiled. He wrapped his arm gently around the boy's delicate body, pulling him closer. "I suppose we could." The man took the letter out of Misaki's hand and threw it on the floor. He then laid down, pulling the student down with him so that Misaki was pressed up against the authors body and hidden from view by his arms that snaked around the boy, holding him close. The two lovers fell asleep, dreaming dreams of each other, not caring about the devil named Laura.

Akihiko stood by the front door, watching his lover tie up his sneakers. It was almost eight o'clock at night and the two love birds were about to make their way to the festival Laura had told them about. They could hear fireworks already and a faint humming noise which they could tell was the festival. Misaki had finally finished tying up his shoes so they headed off towards the high street.

"Misaki," Akihiko said, in a quiet voice. "If we see Laura what do we do?"

Misaki sighed. "I know, I know, run like hell."

"Good!" Akihiko said with a very pleased look on his face.

For a small town, this place sure did know how to throw a party. There were stalls everywhere with games that you win prizes at. Loud music blaring through the crowds. People doing tricks with fire. Fireworks. Alcohol sold at extremely low prices, therefore slightly drunken men dancing in the streets (though luckily not causing any trouble). Although it was not anything big, it was nice to see that everywhere you looked people were smiling and laughing.

As the couple walked around Misaki felt Akihiko's hand gently trying to connect with his, but Misaki quickly pulled it away. "Oi, we're in public, you freak!"

"What's the matter with seeing two lovers hold hands?" Akihiko asked, casually.

"Idiot! Don't you remember that we're both men?!"

Akihiko smirked and looked at Misaki who was blushing, furiously. "Hey, Misaki?"

Misaki looked up at the man. "Wh-" The boy's sentence was cut short as at that moment his lips were suddenly being squashed against the authors. Misaki tried to fight with all his might but it was no use as the man was just too strong. Misaki squirmed against Akihiko's chest as he felt the pervert's strong tongue push against his lips, forcing them open and invading his hot, wet mouth. As Akihiko passionately kissed the boy, the lip lock getting more intense and sexual by every passing second, Misaki let out an involuntary moan. Happy with this, Akihiko let the boy free, smirking as he pulled away. The student stood there with rosy cheeks and wide eyes, completely stunned. But soon enough sense was returning to the boy's head as his lost expression gradually turned to anger. He growled at the man gazing down at him, with an evil grin on his face. Misaki pushed the man away and screamed at him. "You idiot! I told you not to do that! Dickhead, I really hate you sometimes!" Misaki turned away from his annoying lover with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Though as soon as he did this he really wished he hadn't as he had attracted a few more stares than he would have hoped for. So instead of showing his face to the crowd of people watching them, he spun around on his heels and immediately buried his face in the comfort of Akihiko's chest. Akihiko chuckled and put him arms around the boy, using the other to pat him on the head. Looking away from the teen he glanced up at the crowd of people and glared at them, managing to scare them away. He looked down at the boy once more. His face softened as he saw the embarrassed teen was still cradled against his chest. After detaching the two, the man held onto his lovers hand and continued walking down the street.

"I hate you." He heard Misaki mumble.

He laughed quietly. "I love you too."

After a while the boy's mood had lifted and was chatting away merrily. However, he stopped mid sentence as he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Misaki, Misaki!"

It was apparent Akihiko had heard it too. The grip on the teen's hand tightened and started to pull Misaki forward.

"C'mon, Misaki, let's go."

But before they could move any further the blonde demon appeared in front of them with a huge grin on her face, so happy to see them both. "Hey guys! Great to see you came!" Without looking at Akihiko, Laura grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him off towards the stalls. Akihiko growled as he watched his lover getting tugged away from him but he reluctantly followed, making sure Laura didn't make a move.

"Hey Misaki, why does Mr. Hottie look like he's in such a foul mood?" Laura asked, glancing over her shoulder at the gloomy looking man.

"Geez, I really don't know why." Misaki said in a sarcastic voice. Laura, who hadn't noticed the student's tone, stopped as they reached a stall. It was the game where you had to throw a ball and knock over all the cans.

The man standing in the stall smiled at them, waving around his cane, his top hat wobbling on his head. "Step right up, step right up! Hey kids, fancy a little go? All you have to do is knock over the cans, it's as easy as that! Only fifty pence a turn."

Laura turned to Misaki. "Should we play?" Misaki nodded, not really bothered about the game. Laura paid the man and took the ball he handed to her. She took a shot at the cans, but missed completely. She giggled at her clumsiness.

"Don't worry, don't worry, you get two more turns." The man said. So Laura took another ball from him and aimed it at the cans, this time managing to knock off the top can. She smiled at the man and took another ball. She aimed and threw it as steady as she could. "The ball hit the bottom, middle can. The cans should have toppled over onto the floor, but instead they stayed still. The three of them looked at the cans, confused.

"This game is fixed!" Laura yelled. "I want my money back!"

"No, no, no!" The man refused. "Of course it's not! Here, sir, you have a go." He said to the still angry Akihiko. The author snatched the ball away from the man and threw it at the cans, violently, knocking them over in an instant. "You see, little lady, not fixed at all! You just needed to throw harder." The man said.

Akihiko paid the man for his turn and took his prize which was a large Luigi stuffed toy** (1)**. Holding the toy in one hand he then took Misaki's in the other, in the hope of towing him away from the annoying girl. But unfortunately Laura noticed and took hold of Misaki's other hand.

"Come on, Misaki let's go and play another game." She said with a big cheesy grin.

"No, Misaki, come with me this way." Akihiko said, not bothering to keep his annoyed tone under control; he hated the girl and he wanted her to know that.

"But, Misaki, it's so much better over here!" She said, her voice now rising slightly.

"I think Misaki would rather come with me!" Akihiko growled at the girl. And with a final tug Akihiko managed to pull Misaki's hand out of Laura's and led him away from the girl. With an angry face Laura stomped off in the opposite direction. She had a crazy thought that perhaps there was something going on between the two males. But even if there was there was no way the girl was going to give Misaki up that easily. She stared to come up with a plan, a plan that could perhaps lure Misaki away from Mr. Hottie and into her arms. But she couldn't do it tonight; she would have to wait until the right time when she knew Misaki was by himself. It would take a lot of spying but damn it, she was going to make Misaki hers!

**(1) Please tell me you guys know who Luigi is, I find it absolutely unbelievable if you don't know who he is. If not, he's Mario's brother. You know, Mario from Super Mario Bros and Mario Kart and that kind of thing.**

**Okay, once again sorry this took soooo long to update. Like I said, I didn't start this until after Christmas (oh, by the way, I hope everyone had a great time on Christmas day!!!) and I thought it wouldn't take that long, but I had loads of family at my house everyday so I had a hard time trying to find the time to write this. And I got a new game for the computer so I have been playing on that non-stop too.**

**Okay, I didn't include all the things I would have like to in this chapter so I will be using luluiscrazy's idea in the next one.**

**And I have to thank Theressa for giving me a kick up the ass to actually get this done. So thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Laura's Plan

**You guys must **_**hate**_** me for taking so long to upload!**

**I'm using luluiscrazy's idea in this, so thanks to her ^^.**

Misaki propped himself up on his elbows and turned to look at his sleeping lover. The man always looked so innocent whenever he slept. These moments were those of the few where Misaki thought the man was pretty cute. Though as he remembered back to last night the sweet thoughts ran out of his head; it was just like the time after he had first met Laura, only this time the sex was harder and longer. Akihiko had made sure to leave marks all over Misaki's body as though they were a symbol of ownership. The boy lifted the sheets up slightly to look at himself though he'd wished he hadn't as he found himself covered in hickeys and cum.

Feeling a bit disgusted Misaki slowly got out of bed. Finding it hard to stand he wobbled over to the bathroom, holding on to anything he could as he went across the room. He finally reached the shower and turned it on to let it warm up for a minute. As he stood there, naked, waiting for the warm water to start pouring out he didn't notice a figure creeping up behind him.

Akihiko smiled as he looked at his lover's fragile frame; he could see his nipping and sucking had done the job as he saw the red marks all over Misaki.

Wanting to hold the boy, Akihiko made his way over to the student and wrapped his arms around him, making the teen whimper in fright. "Don't worry, my love, it's only me" He said in a soothing voice as he stoked the boy's sweaty hair.

"Usagi-san, don't. I need to shower." Misaki said, turning his attention to the water again although this was quite difficult as Akihiko's arms were still around him.

"I need a shower too. Why don't we have one together?" He smirked, kissing Misaki softly on the cheek.

"What?! No way! If I go in there with you then you will just do perverted stuff to me all over again!" He argued.

"Please, Misaki? I promise I won't do anything, as you say, "perverted"."

After a little while of arguing Misaki finally gave in and let the man shower with him as long as he wouldn't do any nasty things to him while they were in there. Though Misaki was still on red alert, he couldn't trust the man when it came to things like this; Misaki was sure the man would either take him by force or slyly talk him into making love again.

Misaki, still with Akihiko's arms around him, got into the shower, making Akihiko move with him as the author refused to separate Misaki's back from his front.

Misaki washed his body, though leaving the areas that were hidden by Akihiko's arms for now.

"Misaki, let me wash your back." The author whispered into the young man's ear.

Misaki made no noise as he allowed to man to do as he had said. As long as the man's hands didn't get too low, then he supposed he was fine with it. Though then again, as he thought about it, his backside did need a wash; he didn't want to be walking around all day with a dirty rear end. _Urghh! Stupid rabbit, filling my head with dirty thoughts!_

Misaki tensed as he felt the man's hands get lower and lower, washing his back bit by bit and now hoping to be able to clean a new area. _Oh great!_ Misaki thought.

He allowed Akihiko to clean him. To his surprise the man did not try anything funny, but instead carefully and lovingly washed the boy until he was clean.

Misaki tilted his head slightly, making Akihiko look down at his face. "Usagi-san, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Uh... No reason." Misaki turned his head away from Akihiko, smirking. He actually found himself rather enjoying this shower with his lover. For once Akihiko seemed to be acting normal, instead of a BL writer who seemed to be horny _all_ the time! Misaki decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Misaki, slowly sinking into a peaceful happiness, didn't realise as Akihiko filled his hand with shampoo and began to tenderly massage his scalp, washing away the sweat in his hair. As much as Misaki hated to admit it, he was in absolute bliss.

With his hair and body now clean, and he assumed Akihiko's was too, he decided it was about time to get out of the shower. But before he could make a move, however, Akihiko had moved in front of him and sat down on the tiled floor, looking up at Misaki with wide, innocent eyes. "Misaki, will you please wash my hair?"

Misaki, looked down at his lover, not in the mood to argue. He took the shampoo bottle in one of his hands and squeezed the contents into the other. He then began to wash Akihiko's soft, almost silver hair, making sure he was gentle enough not to hurt the man, but at the same time firm enough to actually wash the hair.

Misaki stifled a giggle as the man purposely purred just to make the boy laugh. He leaned into Misaki's hands like a cat, purring as he did so.

Misaki looked down at his adorable older lover, enjoying the wonderful moment the two were sharing together; his mind was completely blank of all the bad things that had happened to the couple during their holiday. Moments like this would make him forget about the rest of the world, the only things that mattered to him were himself and the man in front of him purring like a cat.

After his shower Misaki sat in the kitchen, reading the newspaper Akihiko had brought the other day. About five minutes ago Akihiko had opened the door after the doorbell had rung, but soon regretted this as he found his nineteen year old cousin staring up at him with fearful eyes. She had told them that there was a massive spider in her bedroom and she was terrified to touch it. She dragged Akihiko off to her manor, about a ten minute walk away, to make him get the spider out of her home. So Misaki was enjoying the peaceful moment. He smiled to himself as he heard two birds singing together in a tree not far away. His peace was destroyed, however, as he heard a knock at the door.

_Man, that was fast. But why the hell is Akihiko knocking on the door when he has a key? _Misaki walked to the door and quickly opened it, ready to scold his lover for disturbing him.

"Usagi-san, why -?!" He stopped as he saw not the handsome face of Akihiko but rather the tear streaked face of Laura staring up at him. "L-Laura, what's wr-?"

"Oh, Misaki, she was so mean!" Laura said, dramatically, cutting through Misaki's sentence just like before. That never ceased to annoy Misaki. "My friend, Carla, just got back from her holiday in Rome and I was so excited to see her, but after ten minutes, or something, we got into a fight. I don't even remember what it was about! She kept insulting me, calling me a whore and a bitch. I couldn't believe it!" She sobbed, throwing herself into Misaki's arms.

Misaki looked down at the distressed girl, having absolutely no idea how to handle the situation. "Umm, well, I'm not entirely su-"

"Misaki, can we go for a walk?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Well, okay... I guess." Misaki agreed reluctantly, thinking about Akihiko returning and him not being there. He hated to think of the expression on the man's face. But before he could turn back he found himself being led away from the house and down towards the river. "L-Laura, as much as I want to help I need to be back at the house quickly be-"

"Don't worry, silly, this won't take long."

After about two minutes they arrived at the river. One the way down Laura's mood seemed to have lightened as she was chatting away; talking so fast that Misaki couldn't understand her.

She sat down on the grassy bank of the river and patted the space beside her, inviting Misaki to sit down too.

"Laura, Usa- I mean, Akihiko will be back soon so I can't take too long. He is at –"

"I know where he is, and I told you not to worry.**(1)**" She said, smiling at the boy next to her. "... Misaki, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Err, well not a girlfriend." He replied awkwardly. _I thought we were here to talk about the fight she had with her friend. She seems to have completely forgotten about it._

"Oh," She giggled "good." She looked a lot more cheerful now.

For about the next three minutes Misaki kind of spaced out as Laura continued to flirt with him. Misaki's mind was Akihiko. Had the caught the terrifying spider? Was he on his way back? Or was he cowering in the corner with Kaoruko because of the _huge beast_? Misaki need to see Akihiko grew as he thought more about him but the teen's mind returned to reality when he felt Laura's hand being placed dangerously high up on his leg.

He flinched away, knocking Laura's hand away in the process. "Misaki?!" Laura said, shocked. "What the hell's the matter with you?!"

"Laura," Misaki said awkwardly with a scowl on his face. "I, err... I'm not really comfortable with the whole touchy-feely thing."

"Oh." Laura said, looking a bit put down.

"Besides, didn't you bring me down here to talk about this problem you had with your friend?"

Laura looked at Misaki, confused. _What the hell is he talking about...? OH! Damn, I forgot!_ "Uh, y-yeah..." An idea suddenly struck her. She moved her head to the side slightly, looking upset. "I- I was just trying to forget it. It makes me sad to think about it..." She looked up at Misaki with watery eyes. "Umm... Misaki, I know you just said you didn't like being touched, but... I... really need a hug right now."

She hoped for the best as she waited for Misaki's answer.

Misaki thought for a while; he _really_ didn't want to embrace this girl, but since it looked like she was near to tears he couldn't find it in his heart to say no to her. He sighed. "... Sure."

Laura's face lightened a little bit as she moved closer to Misaki and wrapped her arms around his neck. Misaki reluctantly held her.

Laura smirked. So far her plan was going great; before long Misaki would be hers. As she held the older teen she made sure to push her breast against him slightly; she knew Misaki would enjoy this. She was wrong of course; Misaki felt disgusted as he felt the female's boobs getting pushed against his chest. It was nothing like hugging Akihiko. He couldn't explain how he felt when he was with the man. It felt like everything was going to be okay. He felt complete whenever he was with the author whereas all he felt now was emptiness. He hated himself for thinking such sappy, lame things but he knew in his heart that all of it was true. He tried to think of Laura as Akihiko but it didn't work; nothing could feel as wonderful as Akihiko's touch.

Finally Laura pulled away but kept close. "M- Misaki... there's a summer dance at my school in a few days and because I have just finished my last year it's kind of a big thing for me and my friends and I can't think of anyone else I would rather go with, so, will you go to the dance with me?" She asked, finishing with a big smile.

Misaki's instinct reaction was no way! But as he looked at Laura's bright smile and hopeful eyes he couldn't bring himself to say no_. W-well what's so bad about going to the dance with her? I can put up with her for a few hours... I think. And she'll be really upset if I say no... Aww, man! I'm too kind! _Misaki sighed; as much as he didn't want to, he decided to give her the answer she wanted to hear. "I... I suppose I can come to the dance with you."

"Yay!" She squealed. "I'm so happy! Misaki, we're going to have the best time, and all my friends will be jealous at how handsome my date is." Misaki blushed at this. But about a second later a horrible thought appeared in his head. _Oh, shit! I'm her d-date?! Damn it, I totally forgot about Usagi-san! I can't let him know about it, this whole this has to be kept a secret from him._

"Uh, listen, Laura, c-can we not tell Akihiko about this? It's just that if he found out he'd be pretty angry." He said, nervously.

"Sure!" She beamed at him and gave him another quick hug. "Well, I best be off; I have to be at work in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay."

Laura stood up, waved goodbye and walked in the direction of the town.

Misaki gave another sigh. He couldn't believe the mess he had just got himself into. He suddenly realised that he and Laura must have been talking for some time, so he got up and ran back to the house before Akihiko would get there.

Upon arriving at their beautiful holiday home he was glad to see Akihiko had not got back yet so he decided to act casual. He read The Kan in the living room, trying to get his mind off the dance. He didn't know if he would be able to hide it from Akihiko since he was always able to read Misaki like a book, but he thought as long as they wouldn't be doing anything too intimate that included a lot of talking then he should be fine.

He tilted his head towards the entrance as he heard the key opening the door. He watched as Akihiko walked into the room, surrounded by a deadly black aura. "Misaki, we're going on a date tonight."

"What?!" _Great! Just what I need: something intimate that includes a lot of talking!_

"I need something to cheer me up. Do you know how big the spider was?! It was a tiny speck on the wall; I just thought it was a bit of dirt! And besides, I have already booked us in for one of the fanciest restaurants in London."

"LONDON?! BUT THAT'S ABOUT TWO HOURS AWAY! We can't go there just for a date!"

"I know we can't... that's why I've booked us in a hotel for 2 nights."

"You know, you should really ask me about these things first!"

"But you'll just say no. You better start getting a few things packed, we'll leave in a couple of hours."

Misaki scowled for a bit, but just said "Fine."

Misaki got himself off the couch and started to walk towards the stairs, but as he was passing Akihiko the man grabbed him around the waist and looked at him. He smiled as he stared into the bright green eyes of his lover. He gently brushed some hair out of Misaki's face and softly kissed his forehead. "Misaki, you're so beautiful." He whispered against the teen's skin. Misaki's whole face went red as he tried to calm the happiness that was raging inside of him. Not wanting to show Akihiko his true feelings, he shoved the older man away and muttered "stupid rabbit" under his breath. So he continued on his way up the stairs to pack some things.

Three hours later the two of them had their bags in the back of the limo Akihiko had insisted on hiring and they were in their seats with Suzuki-san to the side of them, just like how they had been the last time they were in a limo.

The driver started to drive them away from their house and towards London.

**(1) Just to let you know, Laura and ****Kaoruko are not working together. Laura's been spying on them so she could make her move when Misaki was alone.**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to JFantasist for helping me out!**

**Well, I hope you liked it, if you did then please review!!! Please? I'm a review addict!**

**ALSO, remember to check out my poll on my profile :D!**


	12. ATTENTION READERS!

**Firstly I'd like to apologise for not updating this for 13 MONTHS! It's disgraceful! I feel ashamed. But it's gotten to the point where I hate writing this story and I've come to the conclusion it's to do with the location, so instead of cold, wet, boring England, I'm moving the story to SPAIN :D What do you think? Same plot and stuff, just different location, sunbathing, sex in the sea, Akihiko getting sunburnt, ouch! Eh? You like that idea? (And don't worry it'll still include Laura, everyone's FAVOURITE madam ;D)**

**Please tell me what you think, cause I think it's either that or I'm just dropping this story completely and not thinking about it anymore.**

**Also, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has kept with the story and has reviewed, you guys are inspiring... but I just can't continue with the story in England, sorry.**

**So if you guys want, there will be a remake, entitled Off To Spain, tell me if that's what you want :)**


End file.
